fractured_earthfandomcom-20200214-history
Glam City
A large and prosperous city, Glam City believes itself to be the most beautiful and most fashionable place on all of Fractured Earth. While no one could say if this is true or not, it certainty is a good place to go clothes shopping, if you don't mind the egotistical people and prices. ARMS Invasion (Glam City) Drop in RP Battle The general noise and buzz of Glam City was abruptly interrupted by the first rounds of explosions, large shells dropping from huge unknown gunships followed quickly by hundreds of ARMS squads. The military mobilized fairly quickly but their weaponry can’t hold up. The ARMS Invaders have begun executing everything in sight and building are falling frequently, in the space of an hour the skyline has been ruined and all traces of a normal life have been obliterated. Several powerful individuals have shown up to aid the military and a large city wide battle has broken out. A squadron of ARMS executes one of the ‘heroes’ before kicking down the door to a safe haven, a firing squad line up ready to kill all of the civilians inside. High Street Tensions 11.00pm, one of the many high streets of Glam City is bustling with people, a brilliant market is taking place stretching along many blocks, the rich and the high profile browse the stalls making fast and large exchanges with stall owners. Among all this high-class activity stands a familiar purple clad, shoeless man, happily browsing a scarf stall and considering spending all (and I mean ALL look at these prices) his money on a rather glittery purple and blue scarf. From an expensive looking custom suit shop emerges Victor sparks flanked by two, somewhat sleeker looking, metalmen. He is wearing sunglasses despite the fact it's night time, something appears to catch his eye as he turns to see the purple clad man. "You must be joking..." He smirks to himself. "Metalman 7200, metalman 7202" He mutters as he nods towards the man. They go to stand either side of him as Victor approaches from the back. He violently grabs the back of the mans neck with his metal hand, his fingers nearly digging drawing blood. "I have no clue how a brainless scumbag like you got here but try any sort of trick and a hell of a lot of electricity is going right through your nervous system and you have no where to run. So I suggest you come back to Sparks City with me so we can... talk." He whispers menacingly into the mans ear. Toko is certaintly taken by suprise and pain, but he places a foot on top of Sparks foot, "But if I turn my heel into a blade the shock'll just get you" Toko's eyes dart around then he smirks, Sparks can see his face move, "If you try to drag me away I'll cause a scene, in such a busy place, all these people, I'm sure it'll cause a fuss" "Try it, do you really think I haven't learned from last time? Second you stab me my grip will get an awful lot tighter. I'd rather kill you somewhere more comfortable and it'd be a waste of your talents but I'm not making the same mistake twice" He grins "I hope it does cause a fuss it'll look an awful lot better for me than you and my two robots are here also. So why not come with me where we can speak more freely?" He smirks Alright, options, let crazy guy take me and probably end up dead down the line, break free and then probably end up dead in the street.... hmmm Toko continues grinning, he folds his arms and closes his eyes, if Sparks could see his face it would look as though he had just beaten a puzzle but hasn't written it down yet, otherwise Toko stays still as if complying with Sparks Sparks smirks "Alright lets go." He shoves him in the direction of Sparks vehicle "Metalmen follow close by. Turn electricity field on." They walk either side of Toko, there appears to be electricity crackling across their bodies, as Sparks escorts him towards the, what appears to be a blimp in a large opening, it's some distance away and they still have to move through the large crowd. Toko chuckles "You know what a pose and laugh mean right... I Win!" suddenly Toko's face strains, he's clearly putting a lot of effort into this, the back of his neck becomes ribbed with blades as do a few fingers of Sparks's hand the rest becomes slightly bent, he jumps back from Sparks, "Now stay there! I have a deal for you!" Sparks looks at his hand and his new blade fingers. "Interesting, the ability to turn things into blades, rather specific but useable... That might not have been your smartest move." The robots move in to take him down "Wait..." The robots stop within reaching distance to Toko. "I don't really think you're in a position to barter but why not. Amuse me." He chuckles to himself. "Now I heard something interesting" Toko turns his arms back into arms, they had become blades in response to the robots, "You want to visit the council fractures, Eden, Armalla and such, I could get you there" ''Lets hope this works, I don't fancy being a lamb for this guys testing ''"Think of it as a bodyguard job for those hard to reach places your robots can't cover you, meanwhile, you get to watch and research me, maybe learn how I do stuff, apply it to your stuff or whatever" Sparks smirks. "And what makes you think I need your help at all? I want to visit all the interesting fractures. What makes you think I need some fool to show me the way?" "Because this fool has two aces, I can traverse Null Space, WITH a passenger, and-" Toko dashes out of his neutral stance catching Sparks off-guard and places a hand on his chest, Sparks can feel a pulse inside him, before a very breathless Toko staggers backwards only barely regaining balance. "You have no idea what I could have done to your internal organs without getting an examination, you also don't know the extent of my power! For all you know I've turned something vital into a timebomb, Maybe it's covered in sharp wire, that I can just clench my first and have it tear you to shreds, or maybe I'm slowly turning a rib into a blade ready to puncture your lungs" he lets out a gasp, he barley took a breath in that speech, he gives Sparks a confident glare. The two robots grab Toko electrocuting him causing him to faint. "Take him to the blimp and lock him up, as much as I would like to kill him he may be of use to us. Chain him up and keep an eye on him, I need to get examined before I speak to him further. If he tries anything knock him back out. If I'm to work with this maniac it'll be on my terms, if he resists too much though put him down. We'll discover the means of null space travel eventually... though I'd prefer to explore the fractures sooner rather than later." He climbs aboard the blimp which then takes off and heads for Sparks City. = In the Blimp = Behind a set of bars with two metal men standing either side of him Toko is chained up to a chair by a table. Opposite him on the table is victor. He is pointing a gun at Toko. "What have you done to me fool? Don't play with me, as soon as we get to Sparks city if I'm not satisfied I'll take the risk and kill you. I don't like being threatened." He says sternly. Toko is still rather groggy, even if he had a chance to grab something, the chances of turning it into a weapon are incredibly slim ''Alright keep cool, cannot get out of this, little bit scared ''Toko surveys his surroundings ''Definitely not anywhere safe ''"I guess you could say I rigged you with a trap, without me a blade will kill you in about 11 hours" ''Alright he is mad, maybe I can use this, his judgement might be muddled ''"Simple way for both of us to get what we want is to free me, I can get rid of the trap but then I have no insurance that you will play along and travel to the council fractures, that I can get us too" Sparks takes off his sunglasses and looks at Toko with his steely blue eyes. "If I free you I have no guarantee you will remove the trap or that you will take me to the fractures so you can understand why I'd be feeling a little apprehensive. My robots are keeping a track of your vitals if you get too well rested they'll shock you again, don't think stalling for time will help you." He says with a smirk keeping his gun trained on the man "However you have the advantage of I'm at your mercy now, plus I'm sure you could hunt me down, you'll have seven days if I reinforce you now, we'll need each other to cross Null Space" Sparks shoots the lock off the chains and they fall to the ground. "There now we have trust. If I'm to let you go you're to give me more than 7 days, I expect it to be removed entirely you can see my issue with having a maniac having control over whether I live or die." ''Maniac... Coming from this guy?! '' "I'll remove it as soon as I'm on solid ground" he looks at the robots, "and they are kept away, I'm starting to get an electric phobia" he holds out a hand to shake it, "I don't have enough strength to pull anything, I promise" Sparks shakes Tokos hand and shocks him with his hand shortly "Ahahahahahaaha!" He laughs. "Yes I'm sure you don't, we shall arrive in Sparks city soon. You are to remove this device as soon as we get there otherwise my next shock won't be quite as friendly." He smiles widely staring into Tokos eyes with his cold eyes before leaning back and putting his sunglasses back on. Toko gives the look of a harmed puppy, surprised by the jolt, "I'd prefer we landed somewhere where you don't control everything" he pauses for a moment "Literally, and I mean it, anywhere, like just drop me right here on the ground" Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:RP Areas